Shelter You
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Semua orang menganggap Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan, sumber masalah dan hidup Park Chanyeol terhambat karena dirinya. Pada kenyataannya Park Chanyeol-lah yang memulai semua kesalahan itu sendiri. ChanBaek. MPREG.


**SHELTER YOU**

Park Chan Yeol - Byun Baek Hyun

 **Warning:** SINETRON, MAINSTREAM, TYPO, MPREG

* * *

Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Semua orang mengujarkan kalimat itu padanya.

"Kau tak seharusnya terjebak dalam kehidupan membosankan hanya karena belengguan orangtuamu." Nada itu penuh ejekan. Seolah menertawai seperti apa kacau kehidupan miliknya.

"Kau merawatnya selama ini. Dia sudah dewasa, kau bisa terlepas darinya sekarang." Kemudian diikuti oleh ajakan kebenaran lainnya.

Park Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Rambutnya ia tarik dalam gusar kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Aku tak bisa." Ucapnya setengah frustasi. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Temannya berhembus nafas kasar kembali. Ikut frustasi sedang pikirnya itu semua takkan sesulit yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan Chanyeol." Jongin menekan kalimatnya lagi. "Dia kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu."

Chanyeol membenarkan hal itu lagi dalam dirinya. Ia bergeming sedang lidah ia kulum di dalam rongganya.

"Kau sudah 25 sekarang dan dia 17. 7 tahun berlalu begitu saja. Ayolah kawan, nikmati hidupmu juga. Mulailah berkencan dan tata kembali hidupmu. Kau masih belum terlambat melakukannya."

"Jongin..." suara lirihnya memotong lawan bicaranya dalam hening tercipta. Laki-laki dengan nama keluarga Kim itu diam, menunggu tak sabar dengan mulut bergetar hendak mengujarkan kalimatnya kembali.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka disana. Dua sorot mata itu berbeda. Jongin mengkilat sedang Chanyeol hilang cahaya.

"Aku..." lirih Chanyeol berucap kembali. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

Jongin menahan geram. Matanya terkatup sedang rahang keras terkunci.

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan tak mencoba meninggalkannya sedang kau memiliki banyak cara untuk itu. Titipkan dia di asrama, atau kembalikan dia di desa dimana dia berasal—"

"Baekhyun memiliki diriku dalam dirinya." Retetan itu bagai kereta api ekspress. Cepat tanpa deru nafas tertahan seperti ucapan terdahulu miliknya.

Jongin berkedip sekali sedang mulutnya terbuka, "Apa?" Ia berguman kemudian.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya. Helaiannya sudah tak berbentuk sedang mata terasa panas pada pelupuk. Dalam detik berlalu, aliran tercipta pada pipinya.

"Baekhyun hamil." Lanjutnya terisak.

Jongin semakin menjatuhkan rahang. Suaranya hilang entah kemana dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak nyaman.

"Park—"

"Baekhyun mengandung anakku."

 **...**

Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Sebenarnya dia adalah sumber masalah terbesar selama ini.

Chanyeol menemukannya pingsan di dapur pagi itu. Suara debuman piring pecah terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh limbungnya mengenai lantai dingin.

Chanyeol berlari kesetanan pada anak tangga. Menyongsong terlambat dan mendekap tubuh ringkih itu di atas pangkuannya.

Baekhyun pucat. Dia seperti mayat dengan peluh dingin pada wajahnya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan ia berguman kesakitan disana.

Chanyeol panik setengah mati. Ia meraih ponsel miliknya dan berbicara tergagap pada ujung sambungan. Tangan bergetar ia paksa tahan beban Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di atas sofa.

Baekhyun melenguh setengah sadar. Ketika Sehun datang, ia mulai tenang dengan obat tidur yang diberikan oleh laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu pada pembuluh darahnya.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Sehun menghadap Chanyeol kemudian. Mata tajamnya meneliti Chanyeol dalam hening menit pertama. Chanyeol menggigit bibir gusar, menunggu apa yang akan laki-laki seputih salju itu ujarkan padanya dalam resah seorang diri.

"Apa kau tau jika dia sedang mengandung?" Kalimat itu pelan mengalun. Tidak mendayu dan tak bernada menyakitkan. Namun tak tau mengapa Chanyeol seperti mendapatkan ribuan tombak menghunus dadanya dalam sekali hentak.

Begitu mengejutkan sampai nafasnya tersumbat tak bisa berhembus.

"A-apa—" hanyalah patahan tak berarti itu yang terdengar sebagai respon.

Sehun di depannya menghembuskan nafas. Ia menarik tatapannya dari Chanyeol, beralih kembali pada Baekhyun yang terbaring dan membenarkan letak selimut sesaat.

"Baekhyun hamil." Ucapnya tanpa beban. Tangannya turun pada perut Baekhyun setelahnya dan mengusap pelan gundukan alami di atas _sweater_ itu. "Aku tak bisa memastikan secara akurat. Namun janinnya sudah mulai terbentuk, kutebak kehamilannya sudah memasuki minggu ke 13."

Chanyeol mematung seolah tak bernyawa. Matanya menatap tanpa cahaya pada Baekhyun sedang pikiran mulai terbang entah kemana.

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu membawa pandangannya pada Chanyeol kembali. Tatapan matanya datar, menghujam banyak hal tersimpan sedang rahang mulai mengeras dalam amarah.

"Ini anakmu bukan?" Nada bicaranya terdengar tak bersahabat. "Kau yang menghamilinya, benar begitu?"

Chanyeol diam tak bergeming. Semuanya tiba-tiba seperti rol film berputar dalam ingatannya. Ada sosoknya yang terhuyung di depan pintu masuk, pakaian berantakan sedang mulut bau akan alkohol.

Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Sosok mungilnya terlihat di balik pintu, ditemani oleh boneka beruang dalam pelukannya... melangkah kecil menuju Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." suara lembutnya mengalun menyebutkan namanya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan ia tersenyum lebar mendapati Baekhyun di dekatnya.

Tas kerja ia lempar begitu saja. Terseok melangkah dan mendekap erat tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun~" panggilnya memuja. "Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Chanyeol memeluknya terlampau erat dan Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas karenanya.

"Chanyeol... berat." Lirihnya. Kakinya bergetar menahan beban tubuh besar itu, ketika mencapai batas tungkai miliknya terlipat dan ia tertindih Chanyeol di atas lantai.

"Oh, Baekhyun~" Chanyeol mengalunkan namanya kembali. Wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah ketakutan Baekhyun dan pria itu menarik senyum lebar pada bibirnya. "Cantiknya Baekhyun." Suaranya mendayu lagi.

"Chanyeol berat..." Baekhyun berbisik lemah. Tangannya terkepal menahan Chanyeol di atasnya. Ia mengeliat berusaha keras keluar dari himpitan tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyergit menatap Baekhyun. Matanya sayu meneliti wajah merah di bawahnya, bergerak tak berarti dengan bibir bawah terkulum dalam bisikan lemah. Chanyeol menahan nafas. Dadanya berdetak cepat sedang kendali dalam dirinya tak tau berada dimana.

Belahan lunak mereka bertemu. Chanyeol memulai segalanya pertama kali, menekan lama hingga lumatan tak terkendali di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Memori itu masih berlangsung. Chanyeol terlihat seperti bajingan ketika ia menarik lepas celana panjang Baekhyun. Kaki kecil itu diterpa dingin polos dan Chanyeol gelap mata. Ia mempermainkan satu yang berada di selangkangan si mungil yang meronta dalam tangis.

Ibanya menghilang. Sedang hentakkan pinggulnya menghujani Baekhyun di atas lantai dingin. Raungan kesakitan membahana sedang umpatan kenikmatan menemani di sela.

"Brengsek!" Umpatan itu mengembalikan dirinya tanpa aba-aba. Pipi perih dan tubuh terhuyung oleh kepalan tangan Sehun. "Bedebah!" Sehun memaki di antara pukulannya.

Chanyeol mendapatkan kesadaran miliknya. Ia melepaskan diri dan Sehun menatapnya semakin murka. Chanyeol bangkit tertatih dan menahan bobot tubuhnya sebelum di terjang Sehun kembali. Sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk membalas pukulan Sehun atas dirinya.

"Urusanmu disini sudah selesai. Pulanglah." Ucapnya lemah. Ia mengabaikan amarah Sehun. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut sampai batas dada laki-laki mungil itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak berakal Park Chanyeol." Sehun menahan kepalan tangannya kembali. Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika panas hawa pelupuknya menyergapi.

 _Kenyataannya Byun Baekhyun bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Kenyataannya Park Chanyeol-lah sumber masalah itu sendiri._

 **...**

Byun Baekhyun berusia 10 tahun ketika itu. Tubuhnya kurus. Pakaiannya lusuh dan matanya menerawang ketakutan melihat Chanyeol. Ia tampak kecil dengan Chanyeol 18 tahun ketika perkenalan mereka terjadi.

Ibu menjelaskan banyak jelas perihal itu. Ia mengatakan Baekhyun memiliki _Pervasif Developmental Disorder._ Chanyeol berkerut kening dengan semua penjelasan panjang lebar itu, menit berlalu dan ia menangkap satu kesimpulan.

Baekhyun autis.

Dia cacat.

Anak lusuh 10 tahun yang berasal dari antah berantah mana itu akan menjadi adik angkatnya.

Chanyeol tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu sebenarnya. Kenyataan ia tak peduli dan semuanya berjalan seperti itu.

Baekhyun memiliki ketergantungan berlebih terhadap dirinya. Dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, tidak sekolah dan hanya diam sepanjang hari. Sosok Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling ia sukai.

Bibirnya tipis menarik senyum dan berguman kecil menyebutkan nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang. Chanyeol melihat itu dengan senang hati. Baekhyun tak memiliki banyak tingkah. Jika di ajak berpergian, dia akan menurut diam sepanjang perjalanan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah adik manis penurut dan Chanyeol menyukainya seperti itu.

Seharusnya takkan pernah menjadi sebuah kesalahan jika saja ia dapat menahan diri. Keadaan tak seharusnya menjadi lebih kompleks dan sosok Baekhyun tak boleh menjadi candu.

Chanyeol mulai melihatnya berbeda.

Senyuman manis tak berdosa itu taunya menciptakan sebuah getaran dalam dada. Semu merah menemani sedang degupan menyenangkan tergelitik dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol memiliki setitik rasa untuk adik angkat autisnya. Chanyeol menyukainya... kepada Baekhyun yang memiliki keterbatasan mental yang hidup di dunia sempit miliknya sendiri.

Chanyeol pikir dirinya gila. Dirinya semakin dewasa namun tidak memiliki hubungan kencan membuncah apapun, bekerja monoton dan Jongin menjadi orang yang pertama menyadari semua ketidaknormalan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan pelototan mata lebar menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Masa sekolahmu tidak seperti ini. Kau bahkan memiliki sebutan _Happy Virus_ ketika itu dan kemudian menjadi _Flat Chanyeol_ ketika dia masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu."

Apa yang Jongin katakan benar adanya. Mereka telah berteman selama dari tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas dan masih berlanjut hingga umur 25 kini. Semua perubahannya jelas Jongin rasakan.

"Baekhyun adikku Jongin. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya." Chanyeol menekan penggalan itu, bukan hanya untuk responnya terhadap Jongin namun juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Benar, Baekhyun adalah adiknya. Letupan gila dalam dirinya terasa konyol ketika kenyataan itu berhembus dalam kesadarannya.

"Adik angkat." Jongin melarat. "Kau sudah melakukan itu, oke... kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya. Tapi Chanyeol... _seriously_! Kau tak seharusnya menghambat hidupmu juga." Jongin setengah berteriak. "Baekhyun dia—cacat. Hidupnya akan selalu seperti itu, tapi kau tidak. Kau sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja sekarang... kehidupanmu masih berjalan. Ayolah kawan~"

Jongin mungkin sudah hampir bosan mengingatkan siapa dirinya. Seharusnya Chanyeol memberikan sedikit perhatian dan memiliki setapak langkah untuk keluar dari belengguan Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

 _Seharusnya... jika ia tak memulai kesalahan yang lain dan berakhir kembali pada situasi yang sama. Kenyataannya... dirinyalah sumber masalah itu sendiri._

 **...**

Baekhyun terbangun ketika hari mulai beranjak malam. Kepalanya pusing mendera ketika ia membuka kelopak mata. Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dan ia segera menyadari jika ia berada di kamarnya saat ini.

Baekhyun pikir dirinya baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Namun rasanya tak mungkin dengan kehadiran sosok Chanyeol di dalam kamarnya pula.

Laki-laki kesayangannya itu duduk di balik meja miliknya. Memiliki sebuah laptop di atas meja dengan serakan kertas pada sisinya. Jemarinya berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ ketika menyadari Baekhyun terbangun.

Mengabaikan pekerjaannya, ia menuju Baekhyun dengan tergesa.

"Baekhyun kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir. Telapak tangannya menapak pada kening Baekhyun dan bernafas lega ketika demannya telah turun.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun berguman pelan dan berusaha bangun dari posisinya. Pusing masih mendera dan pelipisnya terasa berdenyut.

"Tidurlah kembali. Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol berujar lembut. Ia meletakkan beberapa bantal tambahan hingga kepala Baekhyun sedikit naik dari atas tempat tidur.

"Minumlah." Ia menyodori segelas air dan Baekhyun mematuhi untuk meminum cairan bening itu.

"Apa Baekhyun lapar?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali. Laki-laki mungil itu memberikan sebuah anggukan kemudian berbisik serak. "Chanyeol lapar."

Itu terdengar menggemaskan dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menarik pipinya dengan gemas. Baekhyun tertawa senang dan matanya tenggelam dalam tawanya.

"Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan kalau begitu, sebentar ya?"

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan lagi dan mengantar Chanyeol dengan matanya. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya barang satu detik pun dari pintu, menanti kehadiran Chanyeol kembali dengan sabar.

10 menit berselang sosok tinggi itu terlihat. Ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa menu kecil buatannya di atas sana. Baekhyun melebarkan senyum dan pusingnya sedikit berkurang ia rasa.

Chanyeol menyuapinya kemudian. Dan lagi Baekhyun mematuhinya dengan baik. Mualnya ia tahan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol dan menelan semuanya dalam diam.

Ketika menu makanannya benar telah habis, Chanyeol memintanya meminum beberapa obat dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit mengantuk setelah itu.

"Chanyeol tidur." Ujarnya pelan. Ia menepuk bagian kosong tempat tidur di sampingnya dan Chanyeol paham betul apa maksudnya.

Chanyeol naik di atas tempat tidur dan berbaring disana. Baekhyun menghadapnya dan melesakkan dirinya masuk ke dalam dekapan si tinggi. Helaian rambutnya menggelitik dan Chanyeol hirup aroma yang menguar disana dengan dalam.

Mata terpejam bersamaan dengan rasa penyesalan mendalam dalam dirinya menghampiri. Tubuh serapuh itu... tak seharusnya ia rusak. Chanyeol bahkan terus menerus menekan bagian ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan lihat apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol merasa hina untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun membencinya bukan berbalik memeluknya hangat seolah tak ada hal besar yang terjadi. Benar, Baekhyun bahkan tak tau apa yang telah Chanyeol perbuat atas dirinya.

Chanyeol terisak seorang diri. Dekapannya semakin erat dan Baekhyun menyenangi hal itu.

"Apa Baekhyun kesakitan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara berat yang kacau. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol dan ia menyergit ketika ia temukan Chanyeol basah oleh air matanya.

"Apa Baekhyun merasa sakit? Di perut atau dimanapun?" Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaannya kembali. Tangannya bergerak menuju perut Baekhyun dan benar ia rasakan gundukan keras disana.

Baekhyun benar tengah mengandung.

Mengandung benih dari dirinya.

"Chayeol menangis." Jemari lentiknya melayang pada wajahnya. Aliran itu ia usap dan Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan ketika aliran itu lagi membasahi wajah kesayangannya itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menyangkal, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang semakin terisak. "Apa disini sakit?" Ia lagi bertanya. Tangannya mengusap perut Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun menyadari maksudnya.

Si mungil memberikan sebuah gelengan sedang jemari masih mengusap pipi Chanyeol. "Chanyeol jangan menangis." Bibirnya ia gigit dan ia tak tau mengapa ikut terisak. Kesedihan Chanyeol merupakan kesedihannya pula. Mengabaikan hal yang bahkan ia tak tau apa penyebab di baliknya.

Tangis Chanyeol pecah tak dapat di tahan. Laki-laki itu meraung merengkuh Baekhyun di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maafkan aku." Penggalan penyesalan itu berulang-ulang ia ujarkan. Suara seraknya menyeramkan terdengar dan Baekhyun ikut menangis disana.

"Chanyeol." Ia menggumankan nama laki-laki itu di sela-selanya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

…

Chanyeol terjaga tengah malam. Matanya bengkak dengan wajah terasa kering akibat air mata mengucur sedari tadi. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan menemukam laki-laki itu terlelap tenang di dadanya.

Rasa penyesalan masih tak surut di dalam dirinya. Wajah tak berdosa itu melempar dirinya ke dalam kenyataan jika dirinya satu-satunya yang brengsek—menghancurkan anak itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibu jika wanita itu pulang nanti. Mengakui kesalahannya? Atau menjadi pengecut dengan karangan cerita murahan menutupi apa yang telah di lakukan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian. Lalu menarik diri dari si mungil. Membenarkan posisi tidurnya dengan nyaman sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menatapnya sekali lagi. Masih dengan sorot mata yang sama, rasa sesal yang sama.

Menutup pandangannya, Chanyeol pun beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

"Jongin temani aku keluar malam ini."

 **...**

Jongin adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini yang menganut kehidupan bebas hura-hura. Malam adalah dunianya. Mengabaikan jika ia memiliki pekerjaan keesokan paginya, namun tetap disinilah dia.

Pacarnya Kyungsoo pun sama gila seperti dirinya.

Mereka bercumbu tak tau malu pada satu meja bar. Tangan nakal meraba-raba padahal jika ingin mereka dapat melakukannya di rumah. Tidak di tempat sesak seperti ini.

Chanyeol memutar mata. Ia memilih mengabiskan minumannya seorang diri dengan harapan beban kepalanya dapat sedikit berkurang. Ia di hampiri seseorang kemudian.

Menepuk pundaknya pelan dan Chanyeol menemukan wajah asing di samping kirinya.

"Sendiri?" Pertanyaan itu mengalun simpati. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi di samping Chanyeol dan memesan minuman yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Kupikir pria tampan akan terbebas dari serangan stress atau semacamnya." Lagi suaranya terdengar. Ia mengulas senyum dan Chanyeol melihat itu dengan suasana hati sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang ingin." Jawabnya. Menuangkan isi botolnya ke dalam gelas kembali lalu meneguk isinya dengan cepat.

Kepalanya tanpa sadar teralihkan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pakaian bawah raib sedang bajunya tak berbentuk, rambut kusut dan Kyungsoo terlihat melompat di atas pangkuan Jongin. _Dasar gila._ Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku Juna." Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya tiba-tiba. Jemarinya terlihat lentik melayang di udara.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar memperhatikan jemari itu—dan teringat Baekhyun yang memiliki jemari yang nyaris serupa. Oh, Baekhyun lebih sempurna bahkan tanpa perawatan khusus yang ia dapatkan untuk jemari miliknya.

"Chanyeol." Ia menyambut jabat tangan itu. Matanya menatap si lelaki asing yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Juna dan Chanyeol akui parasnya cukup manis. Mengukir senyum dan Juna balas dengan senyum yang sama.

"Ingin menghabiskan malam bersama?"

Penawaran emas di antara tumpukan batu bara nyalang dalam kepalanya. Setan sibuk berbisik dan Chanyeol terlena pada tempatnya. Senyum mempesona itu membunuh logikanya. Dasar sial.

"Ya, jika kau bukan interseks."

Chanyeol balik memberikan opsi. Juna taunya tertawa. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menuntun pada miliknya.

"Aku tidak sekecil itu. Tenang aja, aku benar laki-laki."

Dan setan pun tertawa bahagia.

 **...**

Chanyeol seolah membuat jarak walau hal itu tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Ia berangkat terlampau pagi ke kantor dan kembali saat tengah malam menjemput. Tak tau mengapa alasannya. Namun jelas mengenai sosok Baekhyun yang ingin ia hindari.

Kesalahannya terletak disana. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Satu minggu berlalu seperti itu. Jika tak begitu lelah, Chanyeol masih menyempatkan dirinya ke tempat yang sama. Ia bertemu Juna lagi disana dan malamnya ia habiskan dengan laki-laki itu. Tidak buruk, Chanyeol bisa tertidur nyenyak setelahnya.

Namun kadang-kadang ia memilih untuk pulang. Masih belum jam malam dan ia menemukan sosok Baekhyun ketika daun pintu terbuka.

Si mungil itu menatapnya lama dan Chanyeol tak memiliki nyali yang besar untuk balas tatapan yang sama. Melepas sepatu dengan cepat dan segera masuk ke kamar.

"Chanyeol." Namanya terngiang dalam langkah terburunya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun yang mematung bingung di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya mendekati Chanyeol. Mencari wajah laki-laki yang tertunduk itu dan meraih lengannya seperti biasa.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya lagi.

Sakit kepalanya mendera kembali. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi miliknya sedang kepala perlahan bertubrukan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Mendekap tubuh besar itu dan ia berguman berulang-ulang disana.

"Chanyeol takut." Bisiknya. "Baekhyun sendiri. Disini sendiri."

Bisikan itu membuat tangisnya tumpah ruah kembali. Kenyataan jika ia mengabaikan Baekhyun begitu saja membuat luapan kesalahannya semakin tak berbentuk.

"Baekhyun—"

Laki-laki mungil itu mengikat lengannya semakin erat pada punggung Chanyeol. Ia memberikan gelengan cepat—enggan melepas diri.

"Baekhyun sendiri." Ujarnya lagi. "Takut."

Chanyeol menahan sesak dalam dada. Lihat bagaimana ia menghancurkan Baekhyun dan lihat bagaimana ia berusaha untuk meninggalkannya juga. Bahkan setelah ia melakukannya, Baekhyun masih ingin mengikat dirinya juga seperti hari lalu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Punggung bergetar Baekhyun ia usap menenangkan. "Aku disini." Bisiknya lagi.

 **...**

"Baekhyun sudah makan?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari melangkah menuju dapur. Ia memeriksa meja makan dan menemukan makanan yang utuh disana. Baekhyun belum mendapatkan makan malamnya ternyata.

Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya dari ruang tv. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju Chanyeol dan berdiri di samping pria kesayangannya itu.

Ia menatap jeli pada Chanyeol yang tengah menghangatkan makanan miliknya. Memperhatikan dengan betul sembari memainkan air di dalam bak cuci. Cipratan air mengenai bajunya dan membasahi lantai. Baekhyun senang melakukannya walau Chanyeol selalu meminta ia untuk berhenti melakukannya.

"Baekhyun mengapa bermain air? Lihat bajumu jadi basah." Chanyeol mengabaikan _microweve_ dan menuju Baekhyun. Kedua tangan si mungil ia keluarkan dari sana, meraih handuk kecil di sisi pantri dan mengusap tangan itu sampai kering.

Baekhyun tertawa senang melihatnya. Ia melompat kecil dan Chanyeol berdecak main-main. Baju Baekhyun benar basah bagian depannya. Menarik tangannya kembali dan membawanya ke kamar.

Baekhyun yang paham segera merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, membantu Chanyeol melepaskan baju miliknya dengan mudah. Chanyeol termangu. Tak ada hal cukup berarti terjadi di hari lalu sebelumnya. Chanyeol hanya perlu mengambil satu pakaian kering di lemari, membantu Baekhyun mengenakannya lalu kembali pada pekerjaan awalnya.

Namun gembungan pada perut yang rata pada hari lalu itu menghentikan seluruh sarafnya. Chanyeol terdiam sedang hati bergejolak menahan emosi dalam dada.

Sehun tak bercanda mengatakan jika Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang hidup di dalam perutnya. Sejak 13 minggu yang lalu dan kini apa yang berada disana benar telah tumbuh dan gembungan itu benar nyata terlihat.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Satu tangan merambat pada udara—menuju gembungan itu dan mengusapnya tanpa kata. Chanyeol menekannya pelan dan gembungan itu terasa keras—benar menyakinkan seluruh keraguannya jika itu merupakan janin yang berkembang.

"Chanyeol…" Panggilan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan luruhnya satu tetesan air pada pelupuknya. Chanyeol mendongak dan ia temukan wajah kebingungan Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

Laki-laki mungil dengan kelainan autis itu berganti ekspresi. Tangannya yang kurus menuju belahan pipi Chanyeol dan mengusap cepat aliran kecil disana. "Chanyeol menangis." Bisiknya gemetar. "Jangan menangis."

Chanyeol memberikan gelengan lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tak tau apa membuat dirinya menangis seperti itu. Apakah itu bentuk emosi menyesal, marah, takut atau… menertawai nasib sial dirinya. Bagaimanapun—itu sedikit lucu sebenarnya. Dia telah berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun si adik angkat sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol berusaha menerima semua kekurangan si mungil dan memberlakukannya tanpa sekat status mereka yang lain. Seharusnya Tuhan memberikan ia berupa penghargaan kecil—misal mengizinkan dirinya terlepas dalam belenguan transparan itu. Belengguan transparan dirinya akan Baekhyun.

Jongin benar. Hidupnya terlihat membosankan hanya dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menempelinya setiap saat. Hidupnya terhambat sedang ia semakin dewasa. Tempuhan hidupnya seolah memburam dengan jalan buntu yang mengekangnya. Baekhyun—jalan buntu yang mengukungnya sejak 7 tahun silam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Baekhyun?" Ia meraung dalam tangis. Pundaknya naik turun dan Baekhyun menyentuh bagian itu penasaran. Bibir tipisnya mencipta satu lengkungan, hanya butuh tiga detik dan ia turut dalam tangisan pula.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun lagi menggumankan namanya. Semua isakan itu beradu satu dan Chanyeol segera menarik cepat tangannya dari perut itu. Menyeka air matanya sekejab dan menarik senyum sendu menatap adik angkatnya itu.

"Mengapa menangis?" Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan bergetar. "Jangan menangis."

"Chanyeol sedih." Jawabnya pelan. "Baekhyun sedih."

"Chanyeol tidak sedih. Karena itu jangan menangis." Chanyeol melebarkan senyum berat. Ujung hidung kecil Baekhyun memerah dengan satu isakan terdengar ketika ia menarik cairan dari dalam lubang hidungnya. Kepalanya terangguk kecil dan lengkungan pada bibirnya terganti dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Chanyeol berusaha keras membawa arah pandangannya pada perut Baekhyun kembali. Sorot matanya nanar dan dengan hati-hati ia usap bagian itu kembali.

"Apa disini sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Ia memberikan sebuah tekanan pelan disana dan Baekhyun segera memberikan gelengan cepat sebagai jawaban. Otak kecilnya tak benar tau apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya, mengenai perutnya yang tampak mengembung, sedikit lebih keras atau mengenai hal-hal baru yang mulai terasa pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti semua itu dan Chanyeol tak tau mengapa bersyukur—dan lega sebenarnya.

"Apa Baekhyun suka bayi?" Chanyeol lagi bertanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun di atasnya.

Si mungil menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa detik berselang sebelum menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Bayi?" Ia balik melempar tanya. Itu kosakata yang baru dan Baekhyun merasa asing akannya.

"Ya, bayi." Chanyeol memegang perutnya kembali. "Baekhyun punya bayi disini." Baekhyun ikut membawa pandangannya pada arah yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Keningnya berkerut dan ia benar tak paham mengenai hal itu.

"Bayi disini?" telapak tangannya ikut menapak di atas perutnya pula. Ia sedikit berjengit merasakan kerasnya bagian gembungan itu dan menatap Chanyeol kembali kemudian.

"Chanyeol suka bayi?" Mata polosnya menatap Chanyeol ingin tau.

Chanyeol tertegun kembali pada tempatnya. Pertanyaan itu akan lebih pantas kiranya—apa Chanyeol menyukai kehamilan yang Baekhyun miliki, atau—senangkah Chanyeol mengenai benih miliknya yang tumbuh didalam sana. Benih yang berubah menjadi janin kini, berkembang dan menjadi bayi—bayinya… bayinya dan Baekhyun _. Oh—_

"Chanyeol suka bayi." Keraguan melingkupi. Namun tarikan senyum Baekhyun membuat bimbang dalam dirinya berkurang.

"Baekhyun suka bayi." Pekikan itu terdengar menyenangkan. Helaian rambutnya melambai ketika ia melompat sedang senyum manis terkembang semakin lebar. Baginya segala yang ada dalam diri Chanyeol adalah bagian untuk dirinya pula.

"Kalau begitu… ayo kita rawat bayinya bersama. Baekhyun setuju bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. Mengabaikan raut sendu yang melingkupi Chanyeol untuk semua kekacauan yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Benar. Sebenarnya dialah sumber masalah itu sendiri.

…

Jongin memiliki banyak sekali ocehan di setiap pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu senang merocoki Chanyeol—menghinanya juga kadang-kadang dengan ejekan hidup Chanyeol yang selesai sampai disana.

Chanyeol masih mengabaikannya seperti hari lalu.

Dia tak benar ingin peduli walau kadang beberapa dari ucapan itu merasuki dirinya. Pikirannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Si autis itu hamil dan hidupmu berlipat lebih kacau karena hal itu." Jongin tertawa terbahak ia buat-buat. " _Sorry to say_ Park, tapi entah mengapa aku berubah kasihan padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa miring. Sebenarnya, ia pun kasihan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bahkan tak tau kehamilannya sendiri. Ah, tentu saja. Membedakan arah kanan dan kiri saja dia tak tau bagaimana melakukannya." Jongin lalu berdecih. Matanya melirik Chanyeol lalu mendekati si laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedikit aneh dan Chanyeol tak begitu peduli sebenarnya.

"Gugurkan kandungannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Bola mata melebar adalah satu-satunya hal lain yang Chanyeol lakukan selama pembicaraan mereka. Ia membelalak dan melempar tatapan tak percaya terhadap sahabatnya itu.

Tidak! Bahkan pemikiran itu tak sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya!" Nada bicaranya tinggi dan Jongin terkesiap atas respon itu. "Jangan gila Jongin!" Chanyeol menghardik tak suka.

"Mengapa tidak? Si autis itu bahkan—"

"Berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu. Baekhyun punya nama yang bisa kau sebut." Jongin memutar bola mata namun tak cukup berpengaruh untuk lanjutan ucapannya.

"Oke—Baekhyun bahkan tak tau jika dia sedang hamil. Kau hanya perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit dan meminta dokter melakukan aborsi untuknya. Oh, atau kau bisa menyuruhnya meminum beberapa pil jika kau tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menemaninya kesana." Laki-laki dengan nama keluarga Kim itu tampak bersenang hati berucap. Kedua alisnya ia naik-turunkan dengan jenaka namun tak bertahan lama ketika ekspresi Chanyeol diliputi aura gelap akan amarah disana.

Jongin berdehem sekali dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kau tau, kau masih tak cukup terlambat melakukan hal itu. Usia kandungannya masih muda sekali, itu akan lebih mudah di lakukan."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aborsi atau hal gila yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

Jongin menatapnya tak paham. "Sebentar—apa kau berniat untuk… bertanggung jawab? _Seriuosly_?"

Chanyeol sontak terdiam.

Bertanggung jawab? Untuk Baekhyun?

"Kau bercanda bukan?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan kelu. Kepalanya mendadak pusing seolah di hantam oleh benda keras. Rasanya menyakitkan di sela keterkejutan dalam dirinya.

Ia luput akan sesuatu yang lain.

…

Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang lemah dalam akademik. Ia selalu berada dalam peringkat 3 besar saat sekolah dulu dan memiliki nilai kumulatif yang memuaskan saat berada di Universitas. Ia mendapat tawaran kerja yang menggiurkan dari perusahaan ternama begitu lulus—kesimpulannya, ia benar tak memiliki masalah berarti untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Oh, mengenai hal lain di luar itu,

Jongin mengingatkan tentang hal dimana ia berubah menjadi si datar dengan kehidupan membosankan miliknya. Chanyeol tak pernah berkencan. Berkencan untuk hal serius—Jongin lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai pelampisan kebahagian duniawi, dengan tambahan seks di akhir kalimatnya—Chanyeol berkencan beberapa kali, namun tak bertahan lama.

Jongin bilang ia bodoh dan sedikit gila ketika malah membatalkan jadwal kencannya hanya karena ibu menelepon dan mengatakan Baekhyun menginginkan seporsi es krim stroberi saat itu. Chanyeol tanpa sadar selalu memprioritaskan Baekhyun dalam hidupnya dan mengabaikan hal-hal lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyayanginya sebagai adik. Tapi kata Jongin Chanyeol sudah tak waras jatuh cinta pada sosok autis itu.

Chanyeol memahami itu dan berusaha keras untuk menarik diri. Benar, itu merupakan hal yang salah. Kesalahan yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Tak seharusnya ia dan perasaan hatinya seperti itu. Pelampiasan lainnya ia lakukan dengan mengikuti Jongin tiap malamnya.

Mengunjungi kelab malam, melakukan hubungan satu malam—sampai alkohol sialan itu membuka kesalahan baru dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol menyetubuhi Baekhyun dalam keadaan paling tak berakal di dunia. Dia mabuk. Kesadarannya lenyap namun taunya kesalahan itu tak benar hilang dalam hidupnya. Berbanding terbalik, kesalahan itu alih-alih bertambah lipat ganda—Baekhyun hamil.

Baekhyun memiliki benih miliknya di dalam rahimnya.

Dari awal Baekhyun bukanlah kesalahan itu. Namun dirinya sendiri—termasuk calon bayi 13 minggu yang berada di dalam perut Baekhyun, Itu kesalahan miliknya pula.

Chanyeol kelimpungan dan ia seolah hilang arah.

Matanya menangkap Baekhyun dengan berdosa. Sedang si mungil itu tetap menatapnya hangat seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol tetap kesayangannya. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Pada sisi hati Chanyeol yang lain, hal yang sama pun terasa tak berbeda.

Ia menyayangi Baekhyun seperti itu. Jika ditelaah sedikit, maka candu dalam perasaannya bisa timbul kembali. Itu tidak menjadi bagian dimana ia harus lari dan menjadi pengecut seperti ajakan Jongin.

Tidak.

Baekhyun menjadi tanggung jawabnya sedari dulu. Ibu mewanti-wantinya seperti itu.

Lalu janin yang berasal dari benih miliknya—Chanyeol pikir… ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu pula.

Untuk calon bayinya. Bayinya bersama Baekhyun.

…

Chanyeol memenuhi ajakan Jongin untuk minum malam ini. Pembicaraan tanpa _final_ mereka terpotong begitu Kyungsoo datang dan Jongin menyibukkan dirinya bersama kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol tak begitu peduli dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Oh, sebelum sosok Juna menghampirinya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Satu kecupan mendarat pada batang lehernya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun segera mengulas senyum dan tak menolak ketika Juna membawa bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman.

"Aku penasaran mengapa kau sudah jarang kemari." Suaranya tetap lembut terdengar seperti biasa. Tubuhnya ramping ia tempatkan di samping Chanyeol dan memesan satu minuman yang sama dengan si jangkung pada bartender.

"Aku sedikit sibuk." Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya.

"Ah, si pekerja kantoran. Aku merindukanmu, omong-omong." Bibirnya mengerucut dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Laki-laki dengan nama keluarga Park itu terkekeh dan memutar kursi guna menghadap Juna sepenuhnya. Bola matanya menilik laki-laki manis dengan jeli di antara pikirannya yang sedikit berkecamuk.

Ingatan atas apa yang ia lakukan dengan laki-laki di depannya itu membuat dirinya sedikit banyak merasa bersalah. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengakui, dirinya brengsek juga kadang-kadang.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Suaranya mengalun pelan di antara debuman suara musik keras di lantai dansa.

Juna menarik senyum kembali dan bersenang hati mendengar penuturan itu. "Aku juga." Sahutnya.

"Juga untuk setiap yang kita lakukan, terima kasih itu membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Itu terdengar seperti pertemuan kita akan berakhir disini." senyum Juna menghilang perlahan. Keningnya menyatu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tak paham. "Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat? Pindah?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, aku masih tinggal disini." Menggidikkan bahunya pelan, Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Tapi ini mungkin akan menjadi kali terakhir aku kesini." Chanyeol telah memantapkan hati dan benar ingin menata semuanya dari awal.

Juna membulatkan bibirnya. "O-oh… Baiklah. Lagipula kita tidak berada dalam hubungan dimana saling terikat satu sama lain."

Satu hal yang Chanyeol sukai dari Juna, ialah pemikirannya yang sederhana dan menganggap segala hal dengan tak muluk. Pemikirannya terlalu rasional sebenarnya.

"Tapi… bisakah kita memiliki malam terakhir ini bersama?"

Chanyeol rasa tak ada salahnya untuk memenuhi ajakan itu. Bagaimanapun dia hanya ingin menghargainya.

…

Chanyeol membawa Juna pertama kali ke apartemennya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sebuah tontonan membosankan di sela suara kriukan keripik kentang, lalu berlanjut dalam satu cumbuan perawalan oleh Juna.

Pakaian teratas telah menumpuk di atas lantai dan arah selatan tubuh tak lagi memiliki logika.

Itu terasa menyenangkan seperti malam lalu, sebelum retina Chanyeol menangkap daun pintu terbuka pada kamar Baekhyun beserta dengan sosok mungil berdiri mematung disana.

Pangutan itu Chanyeol lepas sepihak. Geraman protes Juna terdengar namun Chanyeol abaikan. Laki-laki itu bangkit tergesa dari sofa dan menuju Baekhyun disana.

Baekhyun menatap Juna dengan sejuta artian terselip dalam ekspresi datar miliknya. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan laki-laki itu lalu beralih pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat kelimpungan di antara gugup melanda. Bibirnya bergerak menggumankan banyak kata dan Baekhyun tak benar dapat memahami hal itu. Tubuhnya sedikit Chanyeol tekan untuk memaksa tungkainya memasuki kamar kembali, memintanya duduk di atas tempat tidur sedang laki-laki itu menemui Juna lagi di luar sana.

" _What the hell_ Chanyeol." Juna mengumpat kesal. Mata lebarnya masih terkejut ketika menangkap sosok Baekhyun dan ia tak cukup bodoh memahami hal itu.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau memiliki seseorang yang lain disini." laki-laki manis itu terlihat kesal mengatakannya. Gairahnya menghilang dan ia meraih pakaiannya dalam hentakkan.

"Ini merupakan jam tidurnya." Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati. Ia ikut mengenakan pakaiannya dan berdiri canggung di samping Juna.

"Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol terdiam pada tempatnya. Siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya? Haruskah Chanyeol jika Baekhyun merupakan adik angkatnya atau—seseorang yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan?

Keterdiaman itu membuat Juna memiliki kesimpulannya sendiri. Kepalanya terangguk paham dan ia bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku mengerti." Dengusannya terdengar kesal. "Aku pergi Chanyeol. dan terima kasih untuk malam terakhir ini." Sindiran itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tak enak hati. Langkah hentakkan Juna menggema di koridor apartemen dan Chanyeol tak berusaha mengejar—alih-alih, malah membawa arah kepalanya pada daun pintu tertutup itu.

Kamar Baekhyun.

…

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun berbaring dengan mata terpejam ketika ia kembali memutuskan melihat laki-laki itu. Baekhyun tidur walau Chanyeol tau, ia tak benar melakukannya.

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Chanyeol menuju sofanya kembali. Makanan ringan terbuka dan kaleng bir tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, ia tak tau mengapa merasa sedikit frustasi.

Ingatannya masih merekam betul seperti apa Baekhyun menatapnya tadi. Itu datar terlihat, namun 7 tahun hidup bersama merupakan waktu yang cukup bagi Chanyeol mengenal sosok mungil itu dengan baik.

Baekhyun terlihat tak suka. Pada sisi lain, laki-laki itu terluka. Dia hanya sedikit bodoh tak mampu menggambarkan perasaan miliknya. Namun lengkungan kecil pada bibir mungil itu, menjelaskan banyak hal untuk Chanyeol—jika Baekhyun… kecewa terhadap dirinya. Untuk laki-laki yang ia sayangi selama ini.

Chanyeol meremas kaleng kosong di tangannya dengan gusar. Melemparnya tak peduli di bawah meja lalu mengambil kaleng bir yang lain dan meneguk isinya dalam sekejab.

Malam itu, Chanyeol mabuk seorang diri. Tertidur tak sadar pada sofa dengan mimpi aneh untuk persetubuhannya dengan Baekhyun.

…

Chanyeol terbangun ketika matahari telah di atas kepalanya. Ia mengerjabkan pelan dan mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari keadaannya. Mabuk dan tertidur di sofa. Ia mengacak rambut dan ketika hendak bangkit, suara dentingan bel pintu apartemennya terdengar.

Chanyeol mengeram dalam hati dan mengutuk siapapun tamu yang datang di saat tak tepat itu. Bangkit terseok dan Chanyeol berkerut kening awas ketika ia lihat pintu terbuka dan sosok baya ibunya terlihat di balik sana.

Chanyeol tercekat.

"I-ibu—"

Wanita yang menjadi orangtua kandungnya itu menatap dirinya kegirangan. Langkahnya lebar hendak memeluk Chanyeol ketika indera penciumannya menangkap bau alkohol menguar dari tubuh tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol kau minum?" raut wajah ibunya menyelidik. Matanya menatap Chanyeol keseluruhan dan berdecak setelah itu _. "Aigo~"_ wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia urung memeluk Chanyeol dan melesak masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Kapan ibu pulang?" Chanyeol dibelakangnya mengikuti.

"Ibu mengirimmu pesan tadi, kau tidak membacanya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ringisan pelan. Matanya membola ketika mereka sampai di ruang santai dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat membereskan kekacauannya—kaleng bir kosong tersebar di bawah kaki—dan lagi meringis ketika ibunya memberikan decakan.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" ibu celingukan menatap seisi apartemen. "Dia tidur?"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya menyadari tak adanya sosok mungil itu disana. Dia bangun kesiangan dan melewatkan sarapan Baekhyun. Bodoh, rutuknya dalam hati.

Ibu tak menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol dan segera mengambil langkah menuju kamar Baekhyun. Membuka pintu dan memasang raut wajah jenaka ketika ia dapati sosok mungil itu duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Suaranya terdengar mendayu menyapa anak angkatnya itu. Dari ruang santai, Chanyeol memperhatikan dan pandangan mereka bertemu disana. Baekhyun melihatnya sekilas dan segera berganti dengan pekikan kegirangan dan melompat masuk ke dalam pelukan ibu.

Chanyeol melihat itu dengan senyum terkembang.

Tak ingin menganggu nostalgia kerinduan itu, ia berbalik badan masuk ke kamar.

…

"Ibu rindu sekali pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun rindu ibu tidak?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dalam jumlah terlampau banyak dan melompat kecil kegirangan. "Baekhyun rindu. Baekhyun rindu." Pekiknya.

" _Aigo~"_ Ibu menatapnya tertawa. Matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan jeli dan ia senang anak angkatnya itu terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Dalam hati ia menyanjung Chanyeol bagaimana merawat Baekhyun dengan baik.

"Baekhyun tambah gendut. Lihat pipi Baekhyun sudah seperti bakpao." Ibu menarik masing-masing belahan pipinya dengan gemas. Baekhyun terkikik—senang atas perlakuan itu.

"Bakpao enak." Katanya riang menyahut ibu.

Ibu tertawa sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun sudah mandi?" mengendus Baekhyun dan ibu menyergit main-main. "Baekhyun bau. Baekhyun belum mandi."

"Baekhyun mandi." Raut wajahnya terlihat tak suka. Bibirnya melengkung dan ibu menggelitiki pinggangnya. Tawanya meledak lagi dan seketika melupakan lengkungan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo mandi dan setelah itu kita makan. Baekhyun belum sarapan bukan? Ah, tentu saja bahkan Chanyeol baru saja bangun." Ibu berdecak di akhir ucapannya.

Baekhyun melihat hal itu tak mengerti—alih-alih malah mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sedang ibu mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya.

"Perut Baekhyun juga buncit. Baekhyun makan banyak selama ibu tidak ada ya?" Ibu menatap Baekhyun dan perutnya bergantian. Ekspresi wajahnya jenaka dan ia menarik pinggiran perut itu main-main.

Kerutan tercipta pada kening kemudian ketika keras terasa dalam jepitan tangannya.

Raut wajah main-main itu perlahan menghilang dan kini berbalik Baekhyun menatap bergantian pada perutnya.

"Bayi." Pelan suaranya membelah keterdiaman ibu.

Wanita baya itu mengangkat wajahnya dari sana dan berganti menatap Baekhyun dengan tikungan tajam pada alisnya. "Huh?"

"Bayi." Baekhyun menujuk perutnya. Tawanya terdengar lagi. "Baekhyun suka bayi."

Ibu membawa tangannya kembali pada perut berisi itu. Telapak tangannya menapak pada gembungan kentara terlihat dan mengusapnya dengan takut.

Perasaan tak mengenakkan menghampiri dirinya. Itu hanya berlangsung sesaat hingga seluruh pemikiran awalnya lenyap bersamaan dengan hal lain yang ia sadari. _Baekhyun—_

Usapan tangan ibu terhenti disana. Matanya luruh bersamaan dengan rahang jatuh menatap tak percaya akan Baekhyun di depannya.

— _hamil._

"Baekhyun…" suaranya berguman pelan di antara hening dalam dirinya.

"Chanyeol suka bayi."

Tak ada yang dapat wanita itu pikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Kecuali Chanyeol dan seluruh penjelasan dari anak kandungnya itu.

…

Chanyeol tak pernah secara khusus memikirkan hal jika suatu hari nanti ibu mengetahui tentang kehamilan Baekhyun. Ia memikirkannya sesekali—sesaat saja dan kemudian terlupakan begitu saja.

Kehadiran tiba-tiba ibu hari ini, seolah mencambuknya dan Chanyeol panas dingin seorang diri. Peluh membanjiri dan suara gesekan alas kaki pada lantai di dekat kamarnya seolah menjadi hitungan detikan jarum jam untuk eksekusi hidupnya.

Itu menakutkan. Dan lebih mengerikan ketika sosok ibu berada di depannya kini. Tak ada tatapan hangat seperti awal sapaan beberapa saat yang lalu berbanding terbalik dengan raut tak terbaca dan Chanyeol tak memiliki banyak dugaan untuk itu.

Ibu marah—atau Ibu… kecewa padanya.

"Baekhyun—" suara ibu tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia seolah tak memiliki kemampuan untuk sekedar melanjutkan kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan.

Chanyeol menunduk seperti pengecut. Menghindari tatapan Ibu dan buram pada lantai di bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Bu." Ucapan itu terdengar menggelikan. Ibu bahkan menjatuhkkan rahang dan tak sadar akan panas melingkupi kelopak matanya. Kuasa pada tangannya seolah menghilang dan wanita itu tak sadar ketika tangan tuanya menghempas kulit wajah anak kandungnya itu.

Suara pergesekan kulit keras beradu memenuhi kamar. Bersamaan dengan itu hawa panas menghampiri. Chanyeol merasakan pipinya seolah terbakar dan urat wajahnya menegang akan tamparan itu. Rasanya perih bukan main, namun tak tau mengapa Chanyeol tak memiliki amarah apapun untuk itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu seperti itu Chanyeol!" Suara teriakan Ibu menggema kemudian. Suaranya terdengar serak dengan lelehan air mata menggenangi pipinya. Sorot mata mengacu pada Chanyeol akan kekecewaan mendalam. "Bagaimana bisa—Baekhyun adikmu Chanyeol! Kau tak seharusnya—" Ibu membekap mulutnya—tak mampu melanjutkan ucapan yang hendak ia lontarkan. Satu tangannya yang lain meremas dada sendiri, menahan sesak tertahan di antara tangis.

Chanyeol luruh pada lantai. Ia berlutut disana bersamaan dengan air mata miliknya ikut keluar. "Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku menyesal, ak-aku mabuk saat itu dan tak dapat mengontrol diriku sendiri."

Ibu ikut jatuh pada lantai. Kedua tangannya menuju pundak Chanyeol dan menggenggam bagian itu dengan kuat. Kemudian kedua tangannya terkepal dan memukuli brutal anak laki-lakinya.

"Kau berjanji untuk menjaganya, kau berjanji padaku seperti itu." Chanyeol semakin menunduk, tak memiliki cukup banyak nyali untuk melihat seperti apa ibu menatapnya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu.

Dadanya terasa nyeri dan Chanyeol sedikit sesak, namun ia tak bergeming pada posisinya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat sampai banda lunak itu luka dan setitik darah keluar dari sana.

"Baekhyun tidak memiliki apa yang orang lain miliki. Kau tau apa kekurangannya, seharusnya kau menjaganya. Tidak seperti ini Chanyeol—kau-kau merusaknya…"

Chanyeol tercekat di antara isak tangis mendera. Chanyeol menyesal. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri selama ini. Tanpa ibu ketahui, dirinya pun tersiksa.

Benar. Dialah yang merusak Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk semua yang ia lakukan—pada akhirnya dialah satu-satunya yang brengsek melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?! Apakah selama ini kau memberlakukannya seperti itu, huh!?" Ibu meraung. Gelengan yang Chanyeol berikan tak cukup membuat ia merasa lebih baik. Tangannya yang terkepal berubah gemetar. Hujaman pukulan miliknya tak lagi bertenaga.

Baekhyun datang kemudian. Gesekan alas kaki terdengar tergesa dan ia menyongsong Chanyeol dengan cepat. Tubuhnya yang kurus membantengi Chanyeol untuk kepalan tangan ibu.

Chanyeol terkesiap. Pantatnya membentur lantai ketika di tubruk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun memeluknya erat dan ia menangis tanpa alasan disana.

"Chanyeol… Chanyeol… Chanyeol…" Si mungil itu menggumankan namanya berulang-ulang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dalam jumlah yang terlampau banyak pada ibu dan wanita itu seolah hilang arah.

Tangisan Ibu meraung memilukan terdengar.

"Chanyeol sakit… Jangan." Suaranya serak di antara gelengan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun… oh Tuhan~" Ibu meremas dadanya yang sesak. Rongganya terbelenggu dan tak mampu bernafas semestinya.

Di antara kekecewaan, penyesalan menghampiri pula dengan beruntun. Ia menyesali bagian dimana mempercayakan Chanyeol merawat Baekhyun selama ini. Pikirnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol akan menjaganya seperti awal pertemuan mereka dulu dan seharusnya sampai hari ini pun.

Tidak. Bahkan anak yang ia percayai itulah sumbernya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk itu?

Ibu menyeka wajahnya dengan kasar. Tangisnya tersisa di ujung ketika tubuhnya ia seret mendekati dua laki-laki yang menjadi anak-anaknya itu. Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun, sedikit keras dan setelahnya.

"Bangun Baekhyun." Ibu meminta dengan serak.

Pelukannya akan Chanyeol terlepas. Baekhyun memekik dan menarik dirinya dari Ibu. Tangannya menggapai Chanyeol namun laki-laki itu hanya mematung pada tempatnya.

"Bu—" Chanyeol tercekat. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan menahan ibu yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun setengah terseret di tarik ibu dan wanita baya itu terlihat tak peduli. "I-ibu akan kemana? Ibu akan membawa Baekhyun kemana?"

Chanyeol di landa kepanikan luar biasa. Ibu mengabaikannya sedang rontaan Baekhyun terdengar menggema di koridor.

"Ibu!" Chanyeol menghentak keras. Satu tangan Baekhyun ia tarik namun segera di paksa lepas Ibu bersamaan dengan tamparan kedua ia terima pada pipinya.

Chanyeol tercenung sedang Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan tangis.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayakan dia pada seseorang yang tak berakal sepertimu, Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini, apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melecehkannya seperti yang kau lakukan, huh?!" Ibu menghardiknya.

Chanyeol hilang kata dalam sekejab. Bola matanya hilang arah. Sedang kaki seolah terpaku pada lantai.

Debuman pintu terdengar memekakkan dan melenyapkan tangisan Baekhyun di balik pintu itu.

Tak banyak hal yang terjadi selain tubuh besarnya menghamtam lantai. Tergolek seorang diri—kosong.

…

Chanyeol tak pernah sekacau ini dalam hidupnya.

Ia terbangun dan otaknya hanya butuh waktu kurang dari semenit mengantar memori dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun pergi. Ibu membawanya pergi.

Chanyeol seperti orang gila, dengan langkah lebar keluar dari apartemennya. Chanyeol tak memiliki banyak pemikiran kemana ibu akan membawa Baekhyun. Ia hanya memikirkan satu tempat—panti asuhan milik Ibunya.

…

"Baekhyun tenanglah sayang." Ibu setengah frustasi menahan setiap pergerakan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Tubuhnya yang kurus menggeliat—meronta tak bertenaga dengan tangis lelah di selanya.

"Chanyeol. Baekhyun… Chanyeol." Rengekan berulang-ulang itu membuat ibu semakin menahan sesak. Ia bukan tak tau apa yang menjadi keinginan Baekhyun—Chanyeol, kehadiran laki-laki itu tentu saja.

"Baekhyun bersama Ibu, ya. Apa Baekhyun tidak mau bersama Ibu?" wanita itu menatapnya nanar.

Wajah Baekhyun bengkak akan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya sedari tadi. _Iris_ nya sama terlihat, balas menatap Ibu. Celah bibirnya terbuka dan nama Chanyeol masih terselip disana. "Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan dengan keadaannya seperti itu. Lelah memerangkapi tubuhnya. Pada batas terakhir, tubuhnya nyaris limbung dan Ibu sigap membawanya masuk dalam pelukan. Tangis berlanjut disana. Erat pelukan itu taunya membuat kekalutan dalam diri si wanita baya menyiksa kembali.

"Maafkan Ibu Baekhyun. Tak seharusnya kau mengalami hal seperti ini, seharusnya Ibu tak lalai membiarkan semua ini terjadi padamu—" ia memejamkan mata dan semakin erat mendekap anak angkatnya.

"Chanyeol… Baekhyun Chanyeol ingin…"

Rengekan itu menyakitinya walau ia tau tak seharusnya seperti itu. Dirinya tau betul seperti apa bergantungnya Baekhyun akan diri Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Chanyeol adalah dunianya. Dan akan terus seperti itu tanpa peduli apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapanya. Oh—bahkan Baekhyun tak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai itu.

Tubuhnya ia ibu lepas kemudian. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dalam siratan kesedihan yang berbeda, tumpah ruah oleh air mata dan ibu mengusapnya hati-hati.

"Jangan menangis Baekhyun." Pipinya ibu tangkup dan isakannya perlahan menghilang. Bibir bergetar dan rengekan itu berubah menjadi gumanan serak terputus. "Mulai hari ini, Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama Ibu. Baekhyun akan tinggal disini, hm?"

"Chanyeol…"

Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya terluka dan ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan banyak hal dalam senyum rayuan itu. "Chanyeol bekerja. Jadi, selama itu Baekhyun akan tinggal disini bersama Ibu, hm?"

Baekhyun bergeming pada tempatnya. Ia menatap ibu tak mengerti namun wanita baya itu mengabaikan hal itu. Basah wajah Baekhyun menyisa. Bajunya terlihat kusut dan ibu merapikan bagian itu seadanya.

Matanya terpaku tanpa sengaja pada perut Baekhyun. Itu masih tak kentara terlihat disana, namun ketika tangannya menapak disana… maka gembungan keras disana jelas terasa.

Baekhyun ikut membawa fokusnya pada perutnya dan memengangi bagian itu dengan sayang. Itu reflek terjadi seolah insting menuntunya seperti itu. Ujung bibirnya berkedut kecil dan senyumnya tertarik kemudian.

"Bayi." Katanya, terdengar senang akan kosakata itu. "Baekhyun suka bayi. Chanyeol suka bayi."

Ucapan itu menghentak dada kembali. Kenyataan disana ada kehidupan milik Chanyeol—berbagi darah dan membentuk daging untuk kehidupan yang baru.

Bayi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Anak-anaknya.

…

Oh Sehun merupakan salah satu dokter yang suka rela datang ke panti asuhan ketika ia memiliki waktu senggangnya. Dokter muda itu datang di akhir pekan dan membawa beberapa makanan ringan untuk anak-anak panti dan menjadi kesayangan anak-anak itu sendiri.

Seringnya kunjungan itu berimbas untuk hubungannya dengan pemilik panti itu sendiri. Ibu Chanyeol. Walau tak begitu dekat namun kadang-kadang ia dan Chanyeol sempat terlibat dalam pembicaraan santai sesekali.

Alasan lain mengenai Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun menyukainya sama seperti anak-anak panti yang lain. Jika Chanyeol benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka ia akan dibawa Chanyeol ke panti bersama ibu. Sehun akan berkunjung dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama kadang-kadang.

Dan hari ini Sehun masih dengan alasan yang sama mengunjungi panti asuhan. Dia tidak berada di halaman belakang bermain dengan anak-anak, melainkan berada di ruang kerja Ibu Park bersama dengan pembicaraan akan Baekhhyun menemani.

"Chanyeol mengetahuinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku yang memberitaunnya seperti itu. Baekhyun pingsan dan Chanyeol menghubungiku hari itu." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap Ibu dengan tak enak hati. "Juga Chanyeol mengakui jika itu adalah bayinya."

Penjelasan itu tak lagi membuat ibu terkejut, alih-alih merasa malu sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk dan menatap teh hijau di dalam cangkir dalam genggamannya.

"Aku begitu terkejut dan marah pada Chanyeol. Namun kemudian aku merasa kecewa dan menyesal untuk diriku sendiri." Ibu tertawa hambar. Kepalanya terangkat menatap Sehun kembali di depannya. "Chanyeol anakku. Baekhyun anakku. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi."

"Apa yang akan Bibi lakukan untuk itu?"

Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya tak bertenaga. "Aku hanya tak sanggup membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengannya lagi. Anak malang itu bahkan tak tau apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya."

"Untuk bayi yang Baekhyun kandung—" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Ibu tak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui kemana arahnya. Dan sekali lagi, wanita itu memberikan sebuah gelengan.

…

Chanyeol seperti orang gila dengan pakaian kusut memasuki perataran panti asuhan. Beberapa karyawan yang berpas-pasan dengannya di koridor menyapanya tak ia tanggapi. Langkah besar menapaki ubin dan setengah berlari menuju ruangan Ibu.

Tak ada ketukan seperti seharusnya ia lakukan. Memutar kenop cepat dan Ibu tak benar terkejut ketika mendapatinya disana.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengabaikan Sehun yang berada disana pula dan melangkah menuju Ibu. "Dimana Baekhyun, Bu?" suaranya terdengar frustasi.

"Ibu takkan membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya." Jawaban itu ketus terdengar.

"Bu—" Chanyeol mendekatinya. "Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Ibu bangkit dari kursinya. Membawa langkah hendak keluar ketika Chanyeol lagi menggelegar frustasi menghadang langkahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dengan Baekhyun?!" Bola matanya terlihat merah bersambut baik dengan bola mata ibu. Wanita baya itu menatapnya tak percaya dan mulutnya terbuka menatap anak kandungnya itu.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Chanyeol? Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, bagaimana bisa kau masih memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengannya?!"

Lengkingan suara itu membuat Chanyeol terhenyak. Ia mundur selangkah pada posisinya dan bola matanya bergerak linglung tak berarah.

Apa yang ibu katakan menghentak ulu hatinya— _lagi._ Ibu seolah menyadarkan dirinya kembali.

"Aku mencintainya, Bu. Aku mencintai Baekhyun—"

Hempasan telapak tangan ibu mengenai wajahnya kembali. Suara peraduan kulit itu terdengar mengerikan. Sehun melebarkan bola matanya—terkejut akan hal itu. Sedang ibu tercengang, tak percaya betapa ringannya telapak tangannya kini terhadap anak laki-lakinya sendiri. Logikanya benar direnggut oleh kekecewaan dalam dirinya.

"Jagan ucapanmu Park Chanyeol! Baekhyun itu adikmu!" desakan air mata berlomba menggenangi pipi bayanya kembali. Sinar dalam mata Chanyeol hilang dan itu membuat amarahnya memuncak kembali. "Dimana akalmu, Nak?" ucapan terakhir itu melemah.

Chanyeol menatap ibunya dalam liputan bersalah tanpa akar. Ia tau seberapa besar pesakitan yang baru saja ia torehkan terhadap perasaan wanita itu. Chanyeol menyesal. Itu sial, kenyataan penyesalan itu tak tertuju atas perasaan cinta terhadap adiknya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya menyesali kenyataan jika Baekhyun adalah adiknya.

Chanyeol tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam dirinya ia pun tersiksa.

Chanyeol seolah hilang kendali untuk dirinya sendiri. Tungkai tertekuk dan ia peluk kaki ibunya.

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi pengecut, Bu. Karena itu—biarkan aku bersamanya. Biarkan aku menebus segala kesalahanku terhadapnya."

Tangisannya menyayat hati terdengar. Ibu lagi meraung, tangannya terkepal mengusak rambut Chanyeol dengan kuat.

Sehun sampai memalingkan wajahnya tak mampu menatap pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Mengapa Chanyeol?! Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku!?"

…

Baekhyun terjaga ketika lehernya terasa tergelitik oleh deru nafas panas menerpa disana. Ia menyergit dan memaksa tubuhnya bergerak guna mengetahui apa penyebabnya—tertahan dan Baekhyun mengerjab menyadari adanya belitan lengan kekar pada perutnya pula.

Ia memperhatikan lengan itu dalam diam. Lama sedang otak kecilnya memutar ingatan payah yang ingin ia ingat.

"Sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun tak harus menunggu waktu seperkian detik hanya untuk menyadari suara berat menguar di belakangnya. Ia berbalik cepat dan terpekik senang ketika wajah laki-laki kesayangannya berada disana.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggilnya berulang-ulang. Ia menubruk Chanyeol kembali dalam pelukan dan tanpa sadar menangis disana.

Chanyeol tertawa akan respon itu dan balas dalam pelukan yang sama.

"Hei, mengapa menangis?" Chanyeol mencari wajahnya dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Chanyeol…" Lagi ia menggumankan namanya lagi.

"Padahal baru setengah hari tidak bertemu, sudah serindu ini padaku, hm?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap rambutnya. Ia meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun dan pada keningnya pula.

"Chanyeol rindu…" sahutnya.

"Chanyeol juga rindu Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalas dengan nada yang sama. Tangan lebarnya menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mempertemukan _iris_ mereka disana. Polos milik Baekhyun beradu dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Pernyataan itu menjadi kali pertama Chanyeol perdengarkan. Baekhyun menatapnya, lama tanpa tau harus seperti apa memberikan respon. Dadanya terasa membuncah dan tak tau mengapa ia merasa bahagia mendengar hal itu.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol mengusap belahan pipi Baekhyun kemudian. Mengusap bagian itu lembut hingga ia terlena masuk ke dalam candu si mungil itu kembali.

Bibir tipis terbuka itu mematikan akal sehatnya. Retina bulatnya menatap bagian itu mendamba dan ia tak kuasa menolak hasrat diri dalam sebuah ciuman disana.

Tarikan senyum Baekhyun menghilang. Si mungil itu mengerjabkan matanya kebingungan akan perlakukan Chanyeol. Bibirnya sedikit tertekan dan lagi tak mengerti mengapa perutnya terasa menggelitik beserta wajah panas—rasanya menyenangkan.

Insting primitifnya menuntun ia untuk ikut memejamkan mata pula ketika sebuah pergerakan terasa menyapa di atas bibirnya.

Kecupan pertama. Lalu berlanjut pada lumatan pertama.

Chanyeol bergerak selembut kapas memuja belahan tipis yang menjadi kali pertama—kali pertama sebenarnya saat malam itu, hanya saja Chanyeol melupakan semuanya—ia kecapi itu. Rasanya memabukkan. Mendebarkan dengan wajah sama merahnya akan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa gila hanya untuk sebuah ciuman polos yang berasal dari si mungil dalam dekapannya itu.

Ia memisahkan sedikit jarak pada menit pertama bersilang. Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali dan beradu dengan miliknya disana.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Ya, sayang." Chanyeol menyahut.

Baekhyun mencetak kerutan kecil pada keningnya mendengar itu. "Baekhyun." Ia seolah tengah mengoreksi akan panggilan yang seharusnya Chanyeol tekankan untuk dirinya.

Yang lebih besar taunya tertawa. "Baekhyun sayang." Kemudian terkekeh. Baekhyun terlihat senang dan ia tersenyum kembali.

"Ayo kita menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

* * *

 **FIN THE END TAMAT SELESAI BUBAR**

* * *

 **Cocot:**

ANOTHER SINETRON FINALLY~

Sebelumnya aku sempet nyari tau soal penyakit autis yang sesuai dengan tokoh Baekhyun di fic ini. Aku nemu _Pervasif Developmental Disorder_ yang masuk dalam 5 klasifikasian yang beda, salah satunya termasuk ke klasifikasi autis.

Pada kasus anak yang mengidap autis ini emang memiliki keterbatasan dalam berbicara dan kadang yang dia omongin itu suka ga sesuai (rangkaian kalimatnya terbalik dan terputus-putus) dan selalu mengulang/meniru apa yang di dengarnya.

Pada dasarnya pengidap autis ini anti social banget dan ga suka berdekatakan dengan orang lain dan nolak semua kontak (sentuhan, pelukan)—bahkan sama orangtuanya sendiri (tolong koreksi jika salah, aku hanya tau sekilas dari internet) Tapi untuk kasus Baekhyun dalam fic aku kemas(?) sedikit berbeda, dimana dia dekat sama orang-orang yang ngerawat dia selama ini, terkhusus untuk Chanyeol yang bahkan udah jadi tergantungan untuk dia sendiri hahaha emang kadang fiksi itu terlalu memfiksi ya lol

Dan aku mau bilang terima kasih banget untuk **Cussonbaekby** yang mau aja aku repotin. Mulai dari saran judul ini-itu pass-pess sampe untuk penutup fic ini, makasih banget Ras, aku makin cintah weh sama kamu, jangan bosan2 ya haha

Untuk dan yang terakhir… makasih buat kalian yang udh selesain baca sinetron aku di atas. Jangan bosan2 ya :D


End file.
